Monarch's Game
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Yaoi AtemxYami Warnings Bondage Season Zero references being continued by LoverofYugiohYaoi
1. Monarch's Game

Monarch's game

Summary Yami has been feeling empty with Yugi in college and his own body all alone he searches for something in his labyrinth of a mind to stop the yearning for something that he could never truly have.

Sighing a man of twenty looked over the children he was teaching leave for the weekend taking their lunch boxes, backpacks, and coats with them and heading out the door once the bell rung signaling three o clock the official beginning of the weekend and the start of his misery for the next two days until Monday when school began again 'I wish I wasn't always so alone.' Yami though grabbing his stuff and left for his apartment on the other side of town where he could afford a house and some bread to eat at least even though he shared with a drunk that hit on him every night until he installed a door with a lock. 'Yugi can't and will never find out about this he can never know not in my lifetime.' Holding his light jacket closed against the harsh cold winds wishing he had enough to spare but with rent a hundred a week since his roommate refused to pay the fifty he needed a week Yami had to pay otherwise he would be placed in the poorhouse until he came up with enough money to pay off his and his roommate's bills in full as per agreement with the landlord. "Yugi please come back soon." He said a silent prayer crashing on his bed and heading into his soul room like he did every Friday night hoping to remember something of his past or find some meaning carved into the stone walls of his mind.

In his soul room

Yami sighed as he glanced angrily at the maze of his mind already frustrated that in five hours he still couldn't find anything of use. Sighing once more he walked to his stone throne knowing it was late in the night a sharp stone cut Yami's palm as blood flowed from the wound, Yami then wrapped up the wound with a gauze soon tinted pink. "even if it does not show my heart still bleeds with longing but for who and why?" Yami said out loud as he fell into a restless sleep on his throne tossing and turning from a nightmare of a demon swallowing him in darkness a voice calling out to him that things will get better and lastly a great pain in his heart when a small bundle in his arms didn't move or make a sound.

The pooled blood turned into a gas and floated to a door before going under entering a room full of shadows that cocooned a figure in a deep sleep. The blood then spilled over the cocoon melting it as the figure was set free from the shadows waking up from his five millennia sleep. Ruby eyes opened looking around "Yami where are you?" the teen asked himself as he shakily got up his mussels stiff from not using them but his attire was not what he was used to for it was an all-black version of Yami's clothes but with gold studs and buckles. The teen walked opening the door following the trail of blood the fog had left to see Yami in a nightmarish sleep. Running to the other teen he gently shifted Yami onto his lap as he sat down with Yami wrapped protectively in his arms calming down as both fell asleep.

Yami opened his eyes slowly to see him lying on a chest of another. Warm arms held his waist and shoulders flush to the person he was sleeping on. Yami blushed as he tried to get out of the other teen's hold until a deep reverberating chuckle told him the other was awake. "morning Anku." Yami shivered at that it sounded familiar but foreign as well. Yami looked at the now awake teen as a devilish smirk was on his face spread wide. "how about you and I play a game Anku." the teen watched as Yami's eyes lit up at the challenge "what are the rules?" Yami asked.

"the game is simple you hide and I'll find you after one minute you must avoid being caught by me in the time limit of ten minutes. Magic can be used only to capture or defend. Your lights room is out of bounds. If you win we play again on the night of the next full moon but if I win..." he trailed off but the gaze he gave Yami said it all. As Yami walked to the nearest door waiting for the signal as the other teen made an hourglass and flipped it over, Yami was off like a rocket. Yami ran as fast and as far as he could from that room before entering the first room full of toys and restraints hanging from the walls 'where did this room come from?' the click of a lock behind him signaled he was no longer alone "I found you Anku and there is no way out." the teen said arms crossed wearing a smirk of his face as Yami backed up to the wall hitting it as tanned arms braced on either side of Yami's head.

Yami sent up a quick flash of magic to confuse the other as he ran to the door about to unlock it when solid rope like shadows tangled around his wrists and ankles causing him to fall right into the other's arms. He cursed his luck trying to pull apart the ropes having very little room before he was lifted and placed over a shoulder. "Let go of me where are you taking me?" Struggling to get out of the other's hold and frustrated with the lack of answers he tried hitting the other in the back but that turned into a brace when something hard slapped his but in a reprimanding way while the arm around his waist tightened its hold "I will have none of that Habibi." The tanned teen said making his way to a room that Yami could not see until he was dropped on something soft slipping slightly when slippery silk touched his bare skin 'wait bare skin.' Blushing slightly, he tried to cover himself only for a hand to grab his bound wrists and hold them high above his head while a pair of soft lips covered his own his eyes went wide until they closed melting into the kiss, opening his mouth when the other teen's tongue asked for entrance.

Start Lemon

 _ **Read At Your Own Risk**_

 _ **Warnings Yoai, Bondage, And Season Zero Foreplay**_

Slowly he was pushed down to the bed pinned under the other being kissed senseless while the other mapped out Yami's mouth trailing his hands over the beauty that laid under him panting and moaning touching everywhere on Yami's body but the place Yami wanted him to touch that was by now stiff as a board.

Yami felt the ropes on his wrists disappear and seeing the other was busy undressing reached to stroke himself and release the pent-up pressure. Running his hands down his shaft and keeping the moans down to a minimum he felt he was close never noticing the warm body press up against his back and the sides of his legs. Smirking the elder teen simply waited running his hands down Yami's arms taking a firm hold on his wrists and pulling his hands away from the stiff organ "did I tell you 'you could use your hands Habibi' I don't think so. This calls for a punishment and seeing you bound like before has given me an idea." Yami watched as the shadows teasingly crawled along his skin forming a black leather suite until it reached his chest binding his hands once again with buckles to the suite then temporarily stopped underneath his collar. Shadow- Yami dubbed him since he didn't know his name- snapped his fingers smirking when Yami whimper now that the cock ring denied Yami any release for a while. Gripping Yami's hips Shadow lifted the bound teen to stand on his knees a chain was attached to Yami's collar and to the post of the bed while the shadows continued their way creating a mask that only allowed Yami to breathe and hear making him blind and mute. Shadow moved away making Yami strain to hear him waiting for touch but after what felt like an eternity a finger glided down his spine making him whimper and shiver as it trailed down lower until Shadow's hand rested on his left cheek massaging the tense mussels until he relaxed. Big mistake it seemed that being bound wasn't Yami's only way of being punished once Shadow's hand left his leather covered skin a loud smack was heard causing Yami's covered member to stir once again standing straighter with each hit until Yami felt like he would burst but he couldn't tell whether it was in tears of pain or pleasure.

Warm fingers trailed down the side of Yami's face lovingly going down his neck and stopped just above his member. With a small flick, Yami shuttered and withered in pleasure at his cock being touched "it seems that you're a little hungry I wonder if this will make you full enough but first were going to play a little game of 'Simon Says'." Shadow smirked as Yami fell under his spell of hypnotism dismissing the suite and replacing it with a horse dildo buried deep inside of Yami with a tube connected to Yami's cock "Simon says pleasure yourself but don't cum just yet." The now brainwashed Yami pleasured himself holding back his release with sheer will please his 'Master'.

Shadow had pulled Yami to his cock by the chain "Simon says suck." Yami did what he was commanded while still pleasuring himself moaning and whimpering around the member in his mouth as two hands tangled in his hair bobbing his head up and down the member "YAMI!" Shadow shouted as he released into said person's mouth with Yami milking up the release bringing Shadow's member back to life as Yami continued his ministrations to the hardening member "Simon Says stop." Yami stopped as Shadow lifted Yami to sit on his lap "Simon says to release every time I say when to cum." The ring was removed while locks belts chains and leather gloves took form beside Shadows leg another tube split off from the one already around Yami's member and forced itself into Yami's mouth forming a gag while a tube from the dildo and Shadow's member took form.

Leather mitts covered Yami's hands locked in place with shackles with a large loop in the center. taking the locks, he locked the tubes and gag on Yami strapping the belts to Yami's legs and waist threading the chains through the loops to keep Yami sitting on his legs or on his hands and knees. "now Yami." With a moan, Yami released drinking and shivering as it came inside of him filling him "again." Shadow watched Yami release yet again "keep going until you're empty." Yami worked on pleasuring and releasing himself even grinding the dildo further while Shadow had watched his little pet liking the round tummy starting to show with the cum filling Yami to the brim. "Simon says stop."

Snapping his fingers the dildo vanished leaving a vibrator causing Yami to squirm and go nuts with pleasure "game over." Clouded crimson amethyst eyes cleared and widened trying to remove what was on him with no luck because of the locks and mitts. Raising his gaze to the other he glared at said person before his gaze lost convection growing tired and sleepy "sleep Anku we can continue this another time." Shadow said snapping his fingers watching as Yami's outfit morphed and changed to something more comfortable to sleep in.

A leather thong held in the vibrator and but plug with a chastity cage around the semi-hard member. Two large metal hoops on Yami's hips had more leather straps running down his legs to his ankles now covered in manacles the leather straps that held his legs together split leaving half circle hoops on the outside of his legs. On his torso, a large thick leather strap went up from the thong to stop right in the center with a metal loop lying flat on his chest with another strap coming from his collar to hold up the metal loop on his back laid the same design as the front. Two straps on each side of the large metal loops circled around to his sides with two small rings the bottom one connected to the thong with the thong sending four straps to the two large torso loops. The top rings connecting to the collar, three leather belts tightened down Yami's chest making the leather rub against his bare skin and the chastity cage started to hurt. His gag grew a large black ball in his mouth silencing his protests

End Lemon

Shadow held him in his lap running a tanned hand calmly through Yami's hair kissing him on the forehead until Yami final fell into a deep sleep dreaming of this person always by his side until that fateful day.

Atem held his little lover in his arms letting his hands hover over his lover's growing belly drawing the eye on his lover's lower belly knowing they could finally start where they had left off five millennia ago "we can finally be a family my love and you can finally be the mother you always wanted." Kissing Yami once more on the forehead chuckling softly to himself when he remembered his magic bent reality meaning Yami's real body was nude wearing the leather harness with a rather round belly.

Line line line line line line line line

Ok here is the one shot but if you want I will turn it into a story otherwise I ask Lover Of Yugioh Yoai if she would like to make a story based on this one shot and _MAYBE_ make it into a Mobiumshipping story? Please?


	2. Job Hunt

I hope you all enjoy this story.

WARNING: NON-CON IN THIS CHAPTER

Monarch's Game by silvergolddra ** _gon continued by Lover of Yugioh Yoai._**

Yami's roommate was looking for money to buy more alcohol early the next morning but he couldn't find any so he decided to try and find out if Yami had a secret money stash hidden somewhere in his room.

His mind was sober enough to allow him to pick Yami's bedroom lock, not having the money to buy alcohol and he ran out a few hours before.

He smirked when the lock clicked and opened the door, walking into the room.

The roommate, gaped when he saw Yami nude except for the harness, not noticing Yami's cum filled stomach since Yami was sleeping on his stomach.

'My roommate is kinkier then I thought. Why would he be dressed like that when no one else is around? Unless… he was hoping that I would come in here,'Yami's roommate, Joshua, thought with an evil smirk.

NON-CON! YOU MAY WISH TO SKIP!

He walked over to Yami and ran a hand up Yami's pale leg, stopping to cup Yami's ass.

He was rock hard from just the sight of Yami but touching his soft, smooth skin made what was left of his mind flee.

Joshua shifted Yami so that his ass was in the air, his legs folded neatly under him.

He shifted the back of the thong, smirking when he saw a vibrator and butt plug buried within Yami.

He had known for some time that Yami was a hermaphrodite and that's why he liked Yami.

He liked the distinct female side Yami sometimes gained.

He pulled the vibrator out of Yami's pussy, smirking when Yami whined softly and wiggled his hips.

Yami was still lost in his dream, not really knowing what was happening to his true body.

Shadow, also known as Atemu, wasn't aware either as he was asleep with his anku's soul safe in his arms.

Joshua leaned down, licking along Yami's female entrance.

He wanted to know if Yami tasted similar to a girl and was pleased to find that he sort of did.

Joshua stuck his tongue into Yami's pussy, licking the walls and wiggling his tongue around in it.

Atemu frowned within Yami's mind when Yami moaned in response to something happening to his body, not reacting in his sleepy state.

Joshua pulled back after a few minutes of licking Yami's vaginal walls, pouting when he found that Yami was still asleep.

Joshua shifted and undid his pants, pulling out his long, thick penis and lining himself up at Yami's wet pussy.

Yami's eyes shot open and he let out a shout when something hard and thick suddenly thrust into him, tears running down his cheek.

Atemu's eyes snapped open when his Anku disappeared from his arms, sensing his Anku in fear and pain.

Atemu summoned his magic, forming himself a body.

Atemu appeared in Yami's room, eyes widening when he saw Joshua thrusting in and out of Yami.

Atemu rushed forward and pulled Joshua away from his little lover, throwing the bastard against the wall.

Yami collapsed against the bed, blood trickling down from his pussy.

NON-CON END

Joshua tried to get up but shadows wrapped around his arms and legs, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall so that he wasn't touching the ground.

Atemu walked over to Yami, dismissing the uniform and leaving Yami naked.

Yami whimpered when Atemu scooped him up, clinging to the tan man.

Atemu glared at Joshua while gently stroking Yami's back.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Atemu growled, beyond pissed at the man but he didn't want to frighten his little light.

Joshua was staring at Atemu with wide eyes, wondering where the hell the other man came from.

"ANSWER ME!" Atemu shouted, startling Yami a little. "Sorry, Habibi," Atemu whispered to his light.

"I-I..." Joshua didn't know how to respond and the man was terrifying him.

Atemu wasn't in the mood for this so he called on his trusted friend.

Mahad, the dark magician appeared beside the bed that Atemu was sitting on, his eyes widening when he saw his king, Yami and the restrained man.

"Get rid of that pig and find out why the hell he harmed my light," Atemu ordered.

Mahad looked at Joshua and smirked. "Is there anything I can't do to him?" Mahad asking.

"No. I also want him to pay for what he did," Atemu replied.

Mahad nodded, he could smell and see the blood that was coming from Yami and knew Atemu was very cruel when someone harmed his Anku in this manner.

It wasn't the first time that someone had tried to take Yami without consent and Mahad knew what to do when someone attempted it.

Only one other person had gone so far and that person now lives as Anubis's personal punching bag, slut and everything else that Anubis needed him for.

Mahad walked over to Joshua with a smirk.

Joshua suddenly started to feel very worried, the smirk reminding him of one he had seen in a past life but he couldn't remember much else of it.

Atemu smiled softly when Mahad took Joshua away, looking down at his terrified light.

"Let's go for a bath, Anku," Atemu said softly, picking Yami up and carrying the very light boy to the old bathroom.

Atemu was worried about how light Yami was and the condition of the house.

'My Anku isn't doing too well here. I think I won't be returning to the puzzle after this. I'll see to it that my Anku never has to go a day without food again and he won't be living here for more than a few days. I'll do some 'job hunting' after I put Anku to bed,'Atemu thought, smirking as he thought about going 'job hunting'.

Atemu carefully set his naked and toy free light on the toilet, starting to run the bath.

"There's no hot water?" Atemu asked when he found the tap only spouting freezing cold water.

Yami shrugged. "Joshua probably used it all," Yami replied.

Atemu sighed and used his magic to heat the water up to a pleasant temperature.

Atemu stopped the water and scooped Yami up, lowering the thin teen into the water.

Yami hissed and clung tightly to Atemu as the water stung his wounds, whimpering when his tender bottom touched the bottom of the tub.

"Who are you?" Yami asked as Atemu started to gently wash the young teen.

"What do you mean 'who am I'?" Atemu asked. "Don't you remember last night?"

Yami blushed. "I thought it was a dream. But seriously, what is your name?" Yami asked.

"Atemu," Atemu replied with a smiled.

"Atemu," Yami repeated, testing the name that seemed so familiar to him yet at the same time he didn't know it.

Atemu smiled and nodded.

"What will happen now?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked softly.

"I mean… what happens to Joshua? What happens to me?" Yami wondered.

"The Joshua bastard won't bother you anymore and nothing bad will happen from no onwards," Atemu replied.

Yami couldn't suppress a moan as Atemu gently started to wash his hair, the colours brightening slightly as Atemu's magic healed the damaged strands.

Atemu continued to wash Yami, humming an old tune softly that he had once sang to Yami's belly as a gift developed inside.

Yami was barely awake by the time Atemu had finished washing him, Atemu scooping him out of the bath and wrapping a towel around him.

Atemu carried Yami to the bedroom and sat on the bed, towel drying his wet Habibi.

By the time Yami was dry the pale boy was fast asleep in Atemu's arms.

Atemu chuckled softly and shifted Yami to lay down on the bed, using his magic to form a simple nighty on Yami's body.

The night dress was white with short sleeves and fell to Yami's knees, hugging his torso comfortably while still showing off his slightly feminine features and still cum filled stomach.

Atemu covered Yami in the blanket and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

He used his magic to form a shadow dome around Yami's room so that no one could harm his Anku while he was away.

Atemu left with a smirk, heading towards Kaiba Corp since he knew several corporations were around the same area.

He had accessed Yami's knowledge of Domino and that's how he knew the layout of Domino City.

He realised as he walked through Yami's neighbourhood that Yami was forced to live in a bad area that everyone tried to avoid.

Even the cops were too terrified to enter the area since it was a well-known hot spot for the most dangerous of criminals and to target one of them would bring on all of their anger.

They may hate each other but they protected each other so that the others would do the same to them, creating a semi safe haven for criminals.

'Things have to be really bad for Anku if he has to live here. There is absolutely no security for the innocent in here. Where is Yami's former host? He should be protecting Yami from this. That's why I sent a part of my own soul forward in time to be integrated into the soul of the millennium puzzle solver,'Atemu thought, angry about the conditions his light was living in.

Atemu was stopped by several people that mistook him for his Anku or his Anku's former host but they all ran away from him when they saw his crimson red eyes.

Atemu smirked and continued on his way, quickly adapting to the noise of his new home.

'Things certainly have changed since my time,'Atemu thought.

A truck drove past Atemu, running through water and sending a wave of muddy water at Atemu.

The water didn't reach Atemu though as his magic formed a shield around him to protect him from the horrible liquid.

Atemu continued on without stopping, not bothered by the truck flicking water at him.

He walked into the business district and noticed more and more people wearing suits.

He looked down at his leather clad body with a frown, deciding to change.

Atemu walked into a back alley so that no one saw him and began using his magic to form a suit.

He ended up wearing a simple black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a bright crimson tie around his neck. He wore simple black dress shoes made of leather like he had seen on many people and left his wild tri-coloured hair free.

Atemu then left the alley and headed even further into the business district, heading towards the location of the larger corporations.

Atemu frowned when he noticed two buildings, one seemingly newer then the other but both were made of glass.

One had KC written in large letters at the top and KaibaCorp written above the door.

The other had Sennen Inc. written in large letters almost on the roof of the building and Sennen Incorporated above the door.

'Sennen or Kaiba? Yami Sennen or Yami Kaiba? Atemu Sennen or Atemu Kaiba?'Atemu thought.'Definitely Atemu Sennen.'

Atemu smirked and walked into Sennen Incorporated to get himself a job.

He had no intention of being a pitiful employee on minimum wage and left in a house like Yami's.

"HALT! WHO ARE YOU YOU?!" Security called out, running over to Atemu as the tan man reached the elevators that lead straight to the CEO's office.

Atemu turned to face the man, his eyes widening when he recognised the other man.

"Akefia? What the hell are you doing here?" Atemu hissed to the once famous King of Thieves.

"I could ask you the same," Akefia said, glaring at the man he hated.

"Anku's in the bad side of town and I have to get him out of there. I don't have money for that so I have to get a job," Atemu replied briefly.

"Then why come here. KaibaCorp across the street has openings, we do not," Akefia said.

"Kaiba doesn't fit me," Atemu said with a smirk.

Akefia narrowed his eyes at Atemu's words. "I won't let you get away with whatever it is that you are planning," Akefia said in warning.

Atemu's smirk widened. "You should because if you do I will help you track down your Anku and his host," Atemu said.

Akefia narrowed his eyes again. "Tempting but still no," Akefia said.

Atemu pouted. "Fine. What do you desire that I can get you that will make you allow me past?" Atemu grunted.

Akefia looked thoughtful for a second. "A night with your Anku and I can do as I please. I swear I won't hurt him but that is my condition," Akefia said.

"WHAT?!" Atemu roared, everyone turning to face him but he didn't care.

"You heard me. Otherwise you and your precious 'Habibi' can stay where you are now," Akefia replied with a smirk, not bothered by the looks either.

Atemu looked a little uncertain. "Isn't there anything else you desire?" Atemu asked.

Akefia looked thoughtful. "Your life," Akefia replied after thinking about it.

Atemu growled. "Fine. BUT, I have to be there the whole time," Atemu replied.

Akefia smirked. "Like a threesome?" Akefia asked.

Atemu nodded briefly. "This will only happen once though," Atemu said.

Akefia pouted but nodded. "You still have to help me find my Anku and his host though," Akefia said, a smirk forming once again.

Atemu glared at Akefia. "Damn thief, always adding conditions," Atemu muttered, his glare intensifying as Akefia chuckled at him.

"Whatever. Let's go do whatever it was that you were planning," Akefia said, allowing Atemu into the elevator and climbing in with him.

TBC…

Please Review.


	3. Why?

Atemu pressed the button to the top floor, smirking as the glass lift started to rise to the top of the building that matched KaibaCorp in height.

"Are you going to give me a hint of what you are planning?" Akefia asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing in the machine.

Atemu chuckled. "I'm going to take over Sennen Incorporated," Atemu replied with a shrug.

Akefia's eyes widened. "You're bloody insane. You won't get away with it and you certainly won't keep the building if by some miracle you do weezle the company out of my uncle's hands," Akefia said.

Atemu turned to Akefia with a look of surprise. "Your uncle owns this company?" Atemu asked.

Akefia nodded. "I was reincarnated into his brother's family. Melvin is my other cousin but still not his son," Akefia said.

"That is interesting. Do you think Melvin would help me keep this place if I gave him a job in some form of weapons department?" Atemu asked.

Akefia smirked. "He certainly would. If all three of us work together we may just be able to keep this place. We must all be in high positions though," Akefia said.

Atemu smirked back. "I wasn't expecting any less. I can also give Habibi a better job if he desires it," Atemu said.

"Mine too and Melvin's?" Akefia asked.

"Of course. I could even give their hosts a job but I'm not too sure about Habibi's bastard of a host," Atemu said, growling at the last part.

"Bastard of a host? What did he do?" Akefia asked.

They all held their Anku's hosts with upmost respect since they protected their Anku's so to hear one of them be so horrible to the host meant that something serious had happened.

"My Anku is living in the worst part of town and his blasted host is nowhere to be seen. From what I can gather from his soul room, the boy has been gone for some time and left him alone with a drunk for a roommate," Atemu replied, glaring at the panel that showed they weren't even half way yet.

Akefia sighed. "That's rough. How is your Anku holding up?" Akefia asked.

Akefia may hate Atemu but he had always had a soft spot for Yami since Yami was his Anku's younger brother and Yami had protected him from Atemu's anger many times.

One time Atemu had struck Yami with a whip by accident because Yami had jumped between him and Atemu.

Akefia had respected the boy from then on and had vowed to repay the boy but each time he met the Anku Yami saved him in some other way, ranging from taking a mild punishment from Atemu's men to saving his life from Atemu himself.

Atemu sighed. "Not well. His soul was so distraught that he freed me from my shadow imprisonment last night," Atemu replied.

Akefia pulled a face. "It must be really bad for that to happen. Everyone wanted to keep you sealed away to never be seen again," Akefia said.

Atemu glared at Akefia but he knew that it was true.

Without Yami he was a cold and sadistic man as his darkness took control of him and he was fully engulfed by darkness when he was sealed away.

The two rode the elevator in silence from there, both thinking back to the good old days where they were either the Pharaoh or the King of Thieves.

The two exited the elevator the moment the doors opened, both smirking when they saw that the receptionist wasn't at her desk.

"This is going perfectly. Maybe a little too boringly but still going well," Atemu said.

Akefia chuckled at his former enemy, realising just how much they think alike since he was thinking the exact same thing.

Atemu led the tan thief over to the main office, throwing the doors open without knocking.

The CEO of Sennen Inc. looked up when the door opened.

Atemu and Akefia stopped, their eyes going wide at what they saw.

"Atemu?" the CEO asked in shock, blushing darkly.

Under him was his wife who was also blushing darkly and staring at Atemu with wide eyes.

The CEO and his wife had been in the middle of sex when Akefia and Atemu walked into the room, the woman laid on the office desk with her legs wrapped around her husband's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"HOLY RA!" Atemu exclaimed, quickly turning around.

Akefia looked between his boss and the former Pharaoh, a confused expression on his face.

The CEO looked familiar to him but he couldn't place his finger on it.

The CEO quickly pulled out of his wife and got dressed, the woman getting dressed as well.

The CEO wore a simple blue suit with the coat undone and no vest with a white dress shirt underneath that wasn't tucked into his pants because of his rush. He was also barefoot at that point, his shoes being on the other side of the room.

The CEO's wife wore a short sleeved black dress that hugged her torso and fanned out at her hips, the dress falling to a few inches below her knees. She was also barefooted and her tri-coloured hair that matched Atemu's was messy from her time on the table.

Both of them had tan skin and sharp features. The CEO has grey eyes while his wife as crimson eyes just like Atemu.

Akefia didn't connect the dots with the way Atemu reacted the similarities in their appearances.

The woman, Amara Sennen, walked over to Atemu who had his back to her while he covered his ears rather childishly.

Amara chuckled and walked around Atemu, gently cupping Atemu's cheek and forcing him to look at her.

Atemu looked down at the hand on his cheek. "You didn't touch him down there with that hand, did you?" Atemu asked.

Amara quickly pulled her hand back with a quick apology.

"GROSS!" Atemu exclaimed, wiping the spot that her hand had been vigorously.

"Someone fill me in. What is going on? How do you guys know each other?" Akefia demanded.

The CEO, Aknamkanon, chuckled at the man he recognised as a rising thief from five millennia before.

"Atemu is mine and Amara's child when I was still Pharaoh," Aknamkanon replied.

"WHAT?!" Akefia exclaimed, suddenly everything clicking into place.

Atemu looked over when he heard a thud, chuckling when he saw Akefia passed out on the office floor.

"What brings you by, Son?" Aknamkanon asked, turning to face his son that had grown a lot since last time he saw him.

Atemu blushed lightly, not visible over his tan skin. "I actually came to take over the company," Atemu replied.

"Why did you want to do that? You could have asked us for a job," Amara said with a frown, walking over to her husband.

Atemu turned to them both. "I didn't know that you two had been reincarnated and now owned this building and I didn't want a minimum wage job," Atemu said.

Amara and Aknamkanon nodded. "May I ask why you don't want that?" Aknamkanon asked.

Atemu sighed and walked over to the chair in front of Aknamkanon's desk, sitting down while Aknamkanon sat down at his own chair with Amara on his lap.

Atemu explained everything that had happened up to this point, leaving out the kinky and dirty parts.

Amara and Aknamkanon listened with interest, both a little angry at what the Light had to go through because of his host.

"Where is his host?" Amara asked with a frown.

"I don't know. Yami's mind is blocking me from information relating to his host. I can only access simple knowledge within Yami's mind that most people already know and a few other things occasionally cross the link," Atemu replied.

His two reincarnated parents nodded once again, Aknamkanon looking thoughtful.

"How about this? Since me and Amara never had children, we help you gain papers saying that you are our son that was lost many years ago. You learn to control the company and then in a few years I'll step down and you can become the CEO after you have learnt how to effectively control the company," Aknamkanon proposed.

Atemu smiled. "I like that and it's actually much better than the deal I had to strike with Mr Fainted over there," Atemu said.

"Really? What was the deal and why did you need it?" Amara asked.

"I needed a deal so that he would let me passed and I could take over the company. The deal was that he could have my Anku for the night," Atemu replied.

"You agreed to that?" Amara asked in surprise, knowing she could never have let her husband share a night with someone else… even for both of their benefit.

Atemu shrugged. "Yami's living in the bad side of town where practically no law lives and I need to get him away before he gets hurt again," Atemu said. "I also told the Baka Thief that I was to be there as well."

Aknamkanon nodded until his mind pointed something out. "What do you mean by 'before he gets hurt again'? Has something happened?" Aknamkanon asked with a frown.

Atemu sighed and nodded. "This morning Yami's roommate broke in his room and started to rape him," Atemu replied.

Amara gasped and covered her mouth, horrified by the news of what had happened to her son's partner.

Aknamkanon's eyes widened as well, shocked by the news.

"That's it. Go get your light and his belongs. You two are to be back here in two hours and I'll have my limo driver take you two to our mansion. You will live with us while you look for another house that you like," Aknamkanon said.

Atemu smiled. "Thank you, Father," Atemu said.

Aknamkanon smiled back. "You are welcome. You best be going son and I want to get back to work," Aknamkanon said, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Right. Work," Atemu said with a roll of his eyes, knowing that Aknamkanon wasn't going to be working on his company. "See you later."

Atemu stood up and walked over to Akefia's unconscious form, picking up his feet and dragging him out of the room.

He dropped the thief once he was out of the room, shutting his Father's office door before leaving the company headquarters so that he could return to his Anku.

He walked into his Anku's room, smiling when he saw the little Anku had formed a hot pink bear the size of a toddler in his sleep and was hugging it with a cute smile.

Atemu sat down on the bed beside Yami, gently tucking the pale boy's blonde fringe behind his ear.

Yami slowly blinked open his crimson amethyst eyes, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"What's with the uniform, Ate'?" Yami asked softly.

"Ha? Oh, I forgot that I changed into this weird thing," Atemu muttered, looking down at the suit.

"Can I ask something?" Yami asked softly.

"Go ahead, Habibi," Atemu replied with a gentle smile.

"Why are you familiar to me?" Yami asked.

"I was your husband back when I was Pharaoh. Don't you remember?" Atemu asked with a frown.

"YOU WERE PHARAOH?!" Yami exclaimed, shooting up with wide eyes.

"I guess you don't remember," Atemu muttered.

"I thought I was Pharaoh!" Yami shouted in shock.

"Why would you think that?" Atemu asked in surprise.

"Everyone's been telling me that since I was released from the puzzle," Yami said, starting to worry about what else he had been misinformed about relating to his past.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you definitely weren't the Pharaoh," Atemu said. "People probably mistook you for me after I was sealed in the puzzle a few weeks after you."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "You were in my puzzle?" Yami asked, his mind starting to get worked up as he thought about the amount of times he needed help.

Atemu nodded. "Yes. I was sealed in the puzzle with you," Atemu replied, not noticing Yami's worked up state for a few moments.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS HOW OFTEN I NEEDED HELP FIGHTING BAKURA?! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME PROTECT YUGI?!" Yami shouted, continuing to shout several other questions relating to why Atemu didn't help him.

Atemu winced when Yami's slightly smaller fists started to pound against his chest.

The beating against his chest actually hurt a little but he ignored it, pulling Yami into a tight hug.

He didn't really know how to react to Yami's emotional outburst, allowing Yami to release his pent up anger and frustration from everything that has happened to him over the past few years.

Yami stopped punching Atemu's chest, breaking down into tears.

"Why didn't you help me? I lost Yugi and I needed help. Where were you when I almost lost my soul?" Yami whimpered as he cried, clinging tightly to Atemu's suit coat. "Do you have any idea how many shadow games I had to battle? Do you know how much those shadow games these battles drained me?"

Atemu's eyes widened and he panicked a little when he learnt that Yami had been involved in shadow games.

He didn't mind that Bakura was involved in the shadow games but he was terrified of what the shadow games could have done to his light.

"I-I couldn't help you, Yami. I'm so s-sorry," Atemu whispered, gently stroking Yami's back.

Tears ran down Atemu's cheeks slowly as well as he realised that his Anku had been through a lot while he was sealed and asleep in the shadow cocoon.

Yami continued to ask questions about why Atemu wasn't there for him, crying until he fell asleep in the former Pharaoh's arms.

Atemu carefully shifted Yami back onto the bed, smiling softly as Yami pulled his hot pink bear to him.

Atemu chuckled softly and kissed Yami's cheek softly before he stood up and starting packing up Yami's items.

He was still upset that he couldn't help Yami beforehand and tears kept running down his cheeks as he packed up his Anku's possessions, placing the millennium puzzle around his own neck.

TBC…


	4. Moving

Akefia woke up after his fainting about half an hour after Atemu had left and saw Amara leaving Aknamkanon's office with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Are you just waking up now, Hun?" Amara asked.

Akefia nodded and looked around, finding himself just outside of Aknamkanon's office with no Atemu in sight.

"Where's the Baka Pharaoh?" Akefia asked.

"Don't call my son a Baka," Amara said, whacking Akefia upside the head with her purse. "He went home to get his Anku and his Anku's possessions."

Akefia nodded, rubbing his sore head from where Amara has struck him.

Amara nodded as well and left, heading home so that she could have a room prepared for her son and his Light.

Akefia went back to work, noticing that his back was sore from someone dragging him out of the main office.

It wasn't for another hour and a half when Atemu walked through the doors once again with Yami in his arms and a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Look who's up," Atemu said with a smirk when he saw the former thief and current security guard.

Akefia glared at Atemu. "You dragged me across the carpet in my uncle's office, didn't you?" Akefia asked.

Atemu chuckled and nodded. "Sure did. Is the limo here yet?" Atemu asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What happened while I was out?" Akefia asked.

"Well, our deal is off since my Father offered me a much better deal that doesn't involve someone sleeping with my Anku. We worked out a plan and you are now looking at the next in line person for this building," Atemu replied with a smirk.

Akefia pouted. "I was looking forward to fucking that little light of yours," Akefia said.

"It won't happen anymore which means you don't have the privilege of talking like that," Atemu said, glaring at his former enemy as he walked over to a couch against the wall.

Atemu carefully laid Yami down on the couch, stroking his hair.

Yami was dressed in the same outfit as before and Atemu had wrapped a thin blanket around him.

Atemu was still wearing the suit as well, finding that the suit wasn't too uncomfortable and he knew from earlier that he would probably have to wear a suit every day from then on so he might as well get used to it.

Akefia sighed. "What happens now?" Akefia asked.

"Well, I move into my parent's mansion until I find another home to live in with Yami. Father is going to teach me to run the company and then things will go from there," Atemu replied.

"That's not what I meant," Akefia growled.

Atemu turned to Akefia with a raised eyebrow. "Then what do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"I mean… will you still help me find my Anku?" Akefia asked.

He had spent the last few years trying to find his Anku with no luck and he hated doing this but he had to have help from someone like Atemu that was good at finding information.

Atemu chuckled. "I'll think about it after Anku is comfortable back home," Atemu said.

Akefia smiled. "Thank you if you decide to help and fuck you if you decide not to help," Akefia said.

Atemu chuckled at his former enemy, looking up when Amara walked in the room.

Amara had clearly had a shower since her hair was still a little wet and her clothes were different.

Amara is now wearing a bright red skirt with a short sleeved, white dress shirt tucked neatly into the top. She also wore a pair of red, two inch high heels.

Amara smiled at her son. "Ready to go, Atemu?" Amara asked.

Atemu nodded and scooped Yami up bridal style, following his reincarnated mother out of the building.

Amara opened the limo door for Atemu, watching as Atemu carefully laid Yami on the back seat before he climbed in and sat on one of the sideways seats.

Amara climbed in and sat across from Atemu, pulling the door shut before she sat down.

Atemu looked around the long car in amazement, noticing a small bar fridge beside Amara.

"This world has a lot of amazing things that we never even thought of all those years ago in Egypt," Amara said. "There is a lot for you to learn."

Atemu nodded and yawned slightly.

"Tired, Baby?" Amara asked with a smile.

"A little. I used too much energy this morning to create a body," Atemu replied.

Amara nodded.

She knew how it affects her when she used too much energy, having done it many times before she married her husband back in the time of Pharaoh's.

"It's about a half an hour drive to the mansion so you can take a short nap and I'll wake you up when we arrive," Amara said with a soft smile.

Atemu smiled and laid down. "Thanks, Mum," Atemu said.

"You're welcome, Baby," Amara replied, shifting to kiss Atemu's cheek gently.

Amara's eyes widened when she saw the bag Atemu had placed on the floor open without anyone touching it, a tiny pink bear floating out of it.

Atemu had used his magic to shrink Yami's bear so that it would fit in the bag.

The bear floated over to Yami and grew to the size of a toddler, Yami hugging the hot pink bear close to him.

Amara chuckled softly and shifted to kiss Yami's cheek as well since the boy was practically a member of her family now as well.

Amara grabbed her book from on top of the bar fridge, starting to read the book as the limo drove towards her mansion.

Amara put her book down when she arrived at the gates to her mansion, shifting to shake her son awake.

"Fiv' m're min'tes," Atemu muttered, rolling away from his mother.

Amara chuckled. "We're at your new home, Baby," Amara said, shaking Atemu once again.

Atemu opened his eyes and sat up, looking out the front window to see a mansion coming into sight.

"Wow," Atemu said in awe, loving the sight of the mansion.

Amara smiled and looked over when she heard Yami mumble something in his sleep.

Atemu looked over, his eyes widening when he saw the pink bear.

"I thought I shrunk that and put it into the bag," Atemu said.

Amara chuckled. "You did," Amara said, pointing at the bag.

Atemu looked down and saw the zipper on the bag was undone.

Atemu chuckled. "He really likes that bear," Atemu said, smiling when the car stopped.

Amara opened the door and climbed out of the car with hers and Atemu's bag.

Atemu shifted the bear in Yami's arms and scooped his little lover up bridal style.

Atemu climbed out of the car and followed Amara up the stairs to the mansion front doors, Amara opening the doors.

"Don't you have servants to do this stuff?" Atemu asked.

"Yes but I like to open my own doors which is why the driver didn't open the door and why the butler didn't answer this door," Amara replied.

Atemu nodded with a smile. "I can understand that," Atemu said.

Amara led Atemu into the mansion and up the stairs, heading for the room that was assigned to Atemu.

"This will be yours and Yami's room until you find a new home," Amara said with a smile, opening the room to her son's room.

Atemu walked into the room and smiled, happy with it.

There is a king sized bed with two oak bedside tables beside the bed and a walk in cupboard on the wall across from the bed. There was a desk set up in the room with a computer on it and a desk chair as well. There is also a door that was opened that led to a conjoined bathroom. There is also a chest at the end of his bed.

"Do you like the room?" Amara asked.

Atemu nodded with a smile, walking over and lying Yami down on the bed.

"I like it… except for the pink walls," Atemu said, tucking the blanket neatly around his Anku after removing the thin blanket already around him.

The roof and walls were a light pink with hot pink trimmings and the carpet was hot pink as well.

Amara chuckled and nodded. "Sadly, most of our quest rooms are pink, poo brown or urine yellow," Amara said. "We haven't had the chance to paint the rooms yet."

Atemu nodded. "I think I prefer pink over the other two colours," Atemu said.

Amara chuckled again. "That's why I picked this room. I don't think your Anku will mind if we go by his bear," Amara said.

Atemu chuckled and smiled at his Anku. "You're probably right about that," Atemu said.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Amara asked.

Atemu nodded. "Can you show me how to do some research?" Atemu asked.

Amara nodded and walked over to the computer, Atemu walking over to her.

Amara showed Atemu how to use the internet briefly, allowing Atemu to sit on the chair.

"I got it, thank you," Atemu said with a smile after Amara had showed him how to search things on the internet.

"You're welcome," Amara said with a smile before she left.

Atemu typed into the google search bar what he wanted.

\- Bakura –

A series of videos came up, Atemu frowning when he saw his Anku, a more innocent looking Bakura, a more innocent looking Yami with round cheeks and many more people.

"These must be Anku's host and his friends. The innocent Bakura is probably Bakura's host," Atemu muttered, clicking on one of the videos.

The video played and Atemu watched with wide eyes as Yami battled his cousin's reincarnation.

He saw the two gods battle and suddenly knew why a few years ago he felt something horrible happening within his soul from his Ka monsters.

The portion of the gods within his soul was acting up the day of the battle as they were forced to battle each other, neither Slifer nor Obelisk giving up the battle.

He smiled proudly when he saw Yami kick his reincarnated cousin's ass and chuckled at Kaiba's reaction to the loss.

"That was a good whatever it is but that's not what I'm looking for," Atemu said softly, smiling as he went back to the google search page.

Atemu started looking through several clips, seeing many clips of Yami kicking Kaiba's ass and not so many where Yami kicked another duellist's ass.

Yami woke up with a yawn, opening his eyes when he noticed that he was on a very soft bed.

He blushed when he saw his hot pink bear and sat up, looking over at Atemu who had a clip playing on the computer.

"What are you doing, Ate'?" Yami asked, rubbing is eyes tiredly.

Atemu smiled. "Trying to find Bakura but this thingy keeps bringing up these images of you kicking people's butts," Atemu replied.

Yami chuckled and stood up, walking over to Atemu.

"Bakura and his yami are with Yugi at college. Yami Bakura refused to let his light leave his sight after he was granted a body," Yami said, blushing brightly when Atemu pulled him onto his lap.

"Now you tell me. I didn't have to go through this blasted thing," Atemu said with a pout although he didn't mind since he got to see Yami duelling and defeating so many people.

Yami chuckled. "Can I check my emails?" Yami asked.

"Emails? What is an emails?" Atemu asked.

"An email is an electronic letter," Yami replied briefly, typing on the computer and logging into his email account.

Yami smiled brightly when he saw a letter from Yugi, opening it.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked when Yami started bouncing on his lap.

"Yugi's coming back soon. Not for another two months but then he's going to come back for his holidays," Yami said excitedly.

"Who's this Yugi kid?" Atemu asked, wondering why Yami was so excited to see the boy.

"Yugi was the one to free me from the puzzle," Yami said, seeing an attachment to the email.

Yami clicked the email and his smile slipped when he saw the picture.

Everyone was in the picture and looked so happy.

Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou, smirking to the camera while Ryou smiled brightly.

Marik and Yami Malik was there as well, kissing one another.

Yami Marik had been given the name Maraku so that he didn't have to share Marik's name and he didn't feel right forcing Marik to change his name so that he could have his original name.

Yugi was smiling brightly and had his arms wrapped around Tea, Tea kissing his cheek.

Mai was sitting on Joey's lap, Joey resting his chin on Mai's shoulder as they both smiled brightly towards the camera.

Duke was kissing down Tristan's neck, Tristan biting his lip to keep from moaning.

"They seem to all be gloating about being in a relationship," Atemu said.

Yami nodded sadly, looking down.

Atemu frowned when something wet dropped on his hand that was wrapped around Yami.

"What's wrong, Habibi?" Atemu asked softly, shifting Yami to look at him.

His heart broke when he saw that Yami was crying from something in the photo.

"What's the matter?" Atemu asked, gently wiping the tears away but they were quickly replaced by more.

"Th-They all kn-know that I-I don't have a-anyone and th-they go doing th-this," Yami said as he gestured to the screen, breaking down in tears even more.

Atemu didn't really know how to react to that, it just reminded him that Yami didn't remember that they were once partners and married.

"You aren't alone, Habibi," Atemu said.

Yami shook his head and shifted, burying his face into Atemu's chest while clinging to Atemu's coat as he cried.

Yami didn't believe Atemu, not remembering their former relationship and unintentionally hurting Atemu by not remembering how close the two had been.

Atemu gently rubbed Yami's back, repeatedly saying that Yami wasn't alone and they he would find love very soon.

TBC…


	5. Plans

Thank youAtarya QueenofEgypt,NaileaMarie7890andAtemxYamiNekofor reviewing.

I hope everyone reading this enjoys this chapter.

Monarch's Game

Yugi walked into his room in his dorm with a sigh after class later that day.

"Today has been really tiring. I wonder how Yami is going. I don't hear from him a lot," Yugi muttered to himself, blushing lightly as he thought about his 'yami'.

Yugi opened his computer and checked his mail, curious to see if Yami had sent a reply to his earlier email.

He smiled happily when he saw that there was a reply back from Yami, opening the letter.

{EMAIL}

Part Me – LISTEN

How dare you send that fucking picture to Anku?! Do you have any fucking idea how much youhurthim?!

Anku is excited for your return but if you so much asthinkabout gloating about yours and your friends relationships I will kick your fucking ass! Believe me when I say that Iwillknow if you think about it!

Here, you like pictures that upset people – look at this!

_PICTURE_

{EMAIL END}

Yugi gasped and his heart broke when he saw a picture of Yami curled up on a large bed, tear streaks obvious on his face.

Yugi whimpered when he felt a sharp pain run through his heart.

He didn't know what caused it.

The portion of Atemu's soul in his soul has awoken when he read the email that Atemu had written on Yami's behalf, the Kkwy's portion of the soul punishing the other part of the soul.

"Y-Yami… I'm so s-sorry for making you cry," Yugi whispered to himself as tears ran down his cheeks from the soul fragments punishment and his own aching heart that resulted hurting his yami.

Yugi sighed and jumped when he felt someone place their hands on his shoulders, blushing darkly when he felt someone kiss his cheek.

"Hey, Yugi. What are you looking at?" Tea asked, shifting the mouse so that the screen would light up since it had gone into screensaver mode.

Tea read the letter, gaping at the screen at the words and the picture contained within the email.

"Who the fuck is this asshole?! He doesn't know a bloody thing about what is going on!" Tea shouted angrily, apologizing when Yugi winced at her shout.

"I don't know who he is but he is correct. I did hurt Yami because of the picture I sent with my last email. I shouldn't have sent it when I knew that Yami has no one at the moment," Yugi said.

Tea sighed, her heart aching slightly as she thought about what it would have been like for Yami in the last few months and then topped off with the picture of everyone being so happy without him.

"We really should have thought that picture through a bit more when we planned it," Tea said softly as she shifted to sit on the desk.

Yugi blushed darkly when he saw that Tea was wearing a short skirt that barely covered her underwear and a pink sleeveless top that literally only covered her breasts.

"What do we do to fix this situation?" Tea asked softly, missing seeing the 'former Pharaoh'.

None of Yugi's friends knew the truth yet and probably won't until Yami or Atemu lets the truth slip.

"I- Hang on," Yugi said as his phone rang, picking up the phone.

"Who is it?" Tea asked with a frown.

"I don't know. I don't recognise the number," Yugi replied, placing the phone down with the intention of ignoring the call.

"Answer it and put it on loud speaker," Tea said.

Yugi sighed and picked the phone up, answering it and putting it on loud speaker so that Tea could hear the conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU SENT THAT FUCKING PICTURE TO YAMI?! ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT HIM?! GIVE ME ONE DAMN REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T COME TO YOU AND KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" a cold voice that sounded a lot like Bakura shouted.

Yugi jumped at the shout since he didn't even get to say hello.

"Excuse me? Who are you? What are you shouting about?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I'm Akefia you moron! NOW ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND YAMI THAT FUCKING PICTURE WHEN YOUKNEWTHAT IT WOULD HURT HIM?!" Akefia shouted.

"I didn'tknowthat Yami was going to be hurt by the email. I just wanted him to feel included in the group and it sadly backfired on me. I should have thought this through a bit more," Yugi replied softly, the thief king growled at his answer.

"You still have to give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't come and kick your ass," Akefia growled.

"If you kill me then you'll hurt Yami even more than I hurt Yami. Would you want that weight on your heart?" Yugi replied.

Yugi and Tea heard muttering before a growl.

"Alright… You win this round… While I have you on the line, Atemu told me that you know where Bakura is. Can you help me talk to him?" Akefia asked softly.

-Atemu?- Tea lipped to Yugi, confused why Akefia changed from Yami to Atemu while apparently talking about two different people.

Yugi shrugged. "I'll talk to Ryou and see if he can get Bakura to ring you but only on one condition," Yugi said.

There was silence on the line for a moment.

"What is your condition?" Akefia asked, not liking being in the same situation that Atemu had put him into earlier.

"I want to know how Yami is. I haven't heard much from him," Yugi said.

"No wonder why. I won't tell you anything specific. You'll have to talk to Atemu… if he'll talk to you that is," Akefia said. "I will tell you this though. Yami is safe and will be happier than he has been in a long time now."

Yugi growled since Akefia refused to tell him most of what he wanted to learn.

"Fine. Answer this simple question and I'll talk to Ryou. Why do you call Yami both Yami and Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"I don't. Yami is Yami and his lover is Atemu," Akefia replied before he hung up before he went deaf from the shout he knew was coming.

"WAIT! LOVER?!" Yugi shouted in shock, feeling a strange pain in his heart at the thought of someone else being Yami's lover.

Tea had yelled the same thing since she also wanted to be Yami's partner, angry at the thought of someone touching 'her' man.

She may be dating Yugi at the moment but she only did that since Yugi reminded her of Yami and Yami wasn't here so she couldn't hit on the 5000 year old man.

"Why is he so pissed by the situation if Yami has a lover?" Yugi wondered after about ten minutes of seething and a broken computer from when he got really angry and punched the desktop monitor.

Tea blinked and snapped out of her jealousy fuelled angry state because of question.

"That is a really good question… Maybe Akefia meant that this Atemu fellow is going to make a move on Yami," Tea said.

Yugi frowned. "I don't think I feel right letting my yami date someone I don't know. I want to meet this jerk first," Yugi said.

Tea nodded with a thinking look, smirking when she thought of something.

"How about we go back and visit Yami early. We can leave in seven days when we have that long weekend," Tea suggested.

Yugi smiled. "Interesting idea. Let's see if the others will come back with us. I'm sure Yami would love the visit from everyone since he hasn't seen us since we arrived here," Yugi said.

Tea nodded with a smile. "Sounds like a plan," Tea said although inside she was growling softly.

'I don't want them there. I don't even want Yugi to be there but I don't know where Yami is so I need my 'boyfriend'. I wish I could see the Pharaoh on my own,'Tea thought, hiding her thoughts behind a well-practiced happy smile.

Yugi picked up his phone and started a group text, sending a message to his friends.

The text group included Marik, Maraku, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Seto, Duke, Tristan, Serenity and Mokuba.

\- Hey, guys. Yami is upset and I keep getting yelled out by some people. Do you guys want to go and see Yami for the long weekend next week? –Yugi texted nervously.

Yugi quickly got several texts back, all saying yes in one way or another.

"Everyone agreed to going," Yugi said happily, smiling brightly as he thought about finally going to see his Yami for the first time in quite some time.

Tea smiled. "That's great," Tea said, resisting the urge to growl.

"Where is Yami living, do you know?" Tea asked curiously.

Yugi shrugged. "Yami hasn't told me. I'll get Kaiba to help me find Yami so that we can surprise him once we arrive. He should be able to hack Yami's phone and locate him through the GPS within the phone," Yugi replied.

Tea nodded with a pout, frowning when Yugi's phone rang again with a number that neither of them recognised.

"Hello?" Yugi said as he answered the phone and clicked it onto loud speaker.

"Are you Yugi?" someone that sounded like Maraku growled through the line.

Yugi frowned. "Yes. I'm Yugi," Yugi said softly.

"Good," the man growled before he started shouting at Yugi. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU SENT THAT PHOTO TO YAMI?!"

Yugi growled, getting frustrated with being yelled at constantly because of one stupid picture that wasn't meant to cause any harm to his yami.

"Will you and your stupid friends stop yelling at me?! I understand that the stupid picture hurt Yami but I never meant that so quite yelling at me!" Yugi shouted in frustration. "I'm working on fixing things so stop yelling at me!"

The man sighed. "Fine. I'll stop yelling but if you haven't fixed things or hurt Yami again within the next month I'll hunt you down and rip your heart out," the man said in an unnaturally calm tone compared to his threat.

Yugi gulped softly. "I swear that I won't harm Yami again and I plan to really get things sorted sometime in the next week or two," Yugi said.

"Good," the man said before he hung up the phone.

Yugi sighed and smiled kindly at Tea. "How about we go shopping. I need to get a new computer monitor so we might as well make a date out of it," Yugi said.

Tea chuckled at her partner and nodded. "Sounds fun. Let's go," Tea said happily, standing up and grabbing her purse while Yugi picked up his coat.

The two then left the house to go on a date, Yugi having no way to know at that moment that another email had come through just before he left the house.

TBC…

Please tell me what you think.


	6. Trip

Thank you everyone for reviewing the previous chapter.

Monarch's Game–Written By:Lover Of Yugioh Yaoiandsilvergolddragon

Yami ended up falling asleep on Atemu's lap so Atemu decided to take some short online courses to learn the computer better for when his training began with his father.

It was a few hours later when someone knocked on his door, Yami shifting slightly on Atemu's lap.

"Come in!" Atemu called, not realising he had used his old Pharaoh voice that he used when slaves were entering his chambers.

"Why so regal, Atemu?" Aknamkanon asked with an amused chuckle when he entered the room, walking over to his son.

Atemu turned to his father with a light blush. "Sorry. Old habits die hard. It felt like only yesterday to me that I had slaves, servants and many other people attempting to enter my chambers," Atemu replied.

Aknamkanon nodded. "True. You didn't have the advantage of learning to live in the modern world before your memories reawakened," Aknamkanon said.

Atemu nodded and narrowed his eyes at his father. "Is there a reason that you came to see me?" Atemu asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to come and see my newly revived son?" Aknamkanon asked as he sat on Atemu's bed.

"With most people no but that is not like you. What do you need?" Atemu asked with a serious expression.

Aknamkanon sighed. "You know me too well, Son. I need someone to go to Tokyo to drop off some paperwork before tonight. My slacker secretary didn't send it in time and Amara and I have to attend a stupid work ball tonight," Aknamkanon said.

Atemu chuckled at Aknamkanon's face at the mentioning of going to the ball. "I'll go if Yami and I can stay there overnight," Atemu said.

"Alright but you guys can only stay up there overnight if you take Akefia and Melvin with you. I don't trust those two not to try to crash the ball and ruin it," Aknamkanon said.

Atemu chuckled softly. "Alright. I'll take them along if I can ditch them while I make my move on Yami," Atemu said.

"Try not to make a move on him yet. He may need some more time after what happened this morning," Aknamkanon said.

Atemu chuckled. "Not a physical move, Father. I want him to start falling for me and those two asses won't allow that," Atemu said.

Aknamkanon chuckled. "Alright. You better grab what you need. The limo can take you in an hour," Aknamkanon said with a smile.

"Okay, Father," Atemu replied with a smile.

"Good boy. See you tomorrow, Little One," Aknamkanon said as he stood.

Atemu growled. "I'm not little anymore," Atemu almost growled at his father.

Aknamkanon chuckled at his son. "You'll always be my little one," Aknamkanon said before he left the room, chuckling when he heard something hit the door.

Atemu growled when the stapler he had thrown hit the door instead of his father, standing up with Yami bridal style in his arms.

Yami rolled onto his stomach the moment Atemu gently laid him onto the bed, pulling his bear close to his chest.

Atemu smiled at his former Queen, gently kissing Yami's cheek before he grabbed a bag to pack some clothes in while he grabbed his phone.

Atemu rang both Melvin and Akefia, telling them to pack some crap for an overnight stay in Tokyo.

Akefia and Melvin both agreed and were told to be there within an hour or they would be taken with whatever they had on and nothing else… even if they were naked.

Yami woke with a groan a few hours later, slowly opening his eyes to see himself in a car.

"Where are we going, Ate'?" Yami asked with a yawn soon after.

"We are going to Tokyo to deliver something for my father," Atemu replied with a smile.

Yami shot up the moment he heard where they were going, staring at Atemu with wide eyes.

"Did you say Tokyo?" Yami asked.

Atemu frowned and looked confusedly at Yami. "Yes. Why?" Atemu asked.

"Tokyo is where Y-Yugi is," Yami replied, a nervous look on his face.

"Really? Great! I can find my Anku," Bakura said excitedly, Melvin looking just as excited.

"You two won't be going anywhere until me and Yami are safely at dinner. Got it?" Atemu growled, glaring at the two former criminals.

"Why must they do that?" Yami asked with a curious expression.

"I don't trust them not to lead the geek squad back to us," Atemu replied.

"You sound just like Kaiba," Yami muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

"Your cousin's reincarnation," Akefia replied with a smirk.

Atemu smirked at Yami. "There's a reason that we sound alike at times. Anyway… I can see Tokyo and I saw it first!" Atemu called rather childishly when he saw the lights of the city coming closer.

Akefia and Melvin grumbled while Yami laughed at the three childishly acting men.

Yami stopped laughing and pressed his face against the window, looking at the wonderful sight of Tokyo for the first time in his life.

Atemu smiled at the innocent look in Yami's eyes as he gazed out of the limo window.

Yami pulled away when he noticed the car stop, turning around in his seat. "Are we getting out now?" Yami asked with a smile.

Atemu nodded. "Yes. We will drop off the case of crap now and then go across the street to sign into the hotel. After that we can explore the city a little," Atemu replied.

"Yippee," Yami exclaimed as he quickly got out of the car the moment the driver opened their door.

Akefia chuckled at Atemu and got out after the pale Anku, intentionally leaving his bag behind.

Melvin followed, leaving his bag behind as well.

Atemu growled and glared at the bags before he thought of something, grabbing only his and Yami's bags before he got out.

"You may leave," Atemu told the driver.

"Yes, Sir," the driver said as he shut the door and opened the driver's door so that he could enter.

"Wait! What?! What about our bags?!" Akefia shouted, the driver stopping when he realised that they still had their gear in the car.

"Not my problem. You should have grabbed them when you got out," Atemu said with a smirk, grabbing Yami's hand gently and entering the Sennen Inc. building located in Tokyo.

Yami smiled brightly as he was led into the building, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

Atemu walked over to the receptionists. "I was told to drop this brief case off to someone named Benature," Atemu told the receptionist.

"Who sent you?" someone asked from behind Atemu.

Atemu and Yami turned around to see an old man standing behind them.

"Aknamkanon Sennen sent me since his secretary didn't send this out in time," Atemu replied as he held the briefcase up slightly.

The old man nodded. "I am Benature," he replied as he showed Atemu his id.

Atemu nodded and opened the case, holding the case out so that Benature could take the file from within the case.

"Thank you, Son. Did he tell you anything else?" Benature asked as he took the file.

"No, Sir. I was only told to deliver this while they attend a work ball," Atemu replied.

"Alright. Thank you and it's nice to meet you but I must go," Benature said before he turned and left to do some work.

Atemu and Yami then left, seeing Akefia and Melvin nowhere in sight.

"MELVIN?! AKEFIA?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Atemu shouted, Yami covering his ears from the loud shout.

"They're gone. Let's just leave them explore and then we can go off on our own," Yami said as he took his bag from Atemu.

Atemu sighed. "Alright but I'll kill them later for this," Atemu said, thankful that he knew the two thieves wouldn't make it back to Domino in time to crash the ball.

Atemu led the way across the street to the hotel, booking a room for two.

He was handed the key and they dropped their bags off at their room before they left.

"Where do you want to go?" Atemu asked Yami as they exited the hotel for a few hours.

Yami looked thoughtful before he shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe to the park," Yami replied.

Atemu nodded. "Alright but then we do something fun," Atemu said.

Yami chuckled at the former Pharaoh. "The park is fun. Well… I think it is since Yugi is always so excited to go to the park," Yami said, his amused face turning to a sad one.

"What's with the sad face?" Atemu asked as they started walking, gently squeezing Yami's hand.

"I… Yugi's never taken me to anywhere he considers really fun with him," Yami replied sadly, looking down.

Atemu sighed and gently wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders, holding the boy close.

They walked like that for a while before they arrived at the park, Atemu stopping with narrowed eyes when he saw something.

"Why are we stopping?" Yami asked when he noticed that they had stopped, looking up to see what the problem was.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami asked in shock, the boy hearing him.

Yugi and all of his friends had been having a late afternoon picnic at the park near their college.

Yugi looked up when he heard his name being asked by a familiar voice, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw a tan Yami and a pale Yami.

"YAMI!" Yugi exclaimed as he shot up and ran over to the two, hugging them both since they were so close together.

Atemu tensed at the touch of his Anku's former host, narrowing his eyes at the man he hated.

Yami on the other hand smiled brightly and hugged Yugi back, ignoring the pain in his heart from the picture earlier that day.

The rest of Yugi's friends turned around as well, staring at the group with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here, Baka Pharaoh?" Bakura growled.

"Watch yourself, Mini Thief. Akefia isn't here to stop me from ripping you apart," Atemu growled back, wincing when Yami elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

Yugi released Yami and Atemu, looking between Atemu and Bakura since the two boys were glaring at each other with a look that could kill.

"Quit glaring at him, Ate'. Your fight is with Akefia," Yami told Atemu, glaring at the former Pharaoh.

Atemu pouted and nodded. "Fine," Atemu said softly.

Yami smiled and turned to the group. "What are you all doing?" Yami asked.

"We were having a picnic and talking about co-hmmm," Joey started, the last of his sentence muffled by Ryou's hand while Tea tugged his ear and whispered something harshly into it.

Yami blinked and looked at Yugi. "What was he going to say?" Yami asked with his usual mask that he showed around his friends, trying not to let on what had happened earlier that day.

"It was a surprise so no one is allowed to say," Yugi replied.

"Well then, we'll be going," Atemu said as he grabbed Yami's hand and turned around, intending to leave.

"No we aren't. Can we join you, Yugi?" Yami asked as he planted his feet so that he wouldn't move, preventing Atemu from leaving.

"Of course, Yami," Yugi replied with a smile.

Yami smiled and the three sat down with the group to talk.

TBC…

Please tell me what you think.


	7. Picnic Bakura Style

Thank you bothAtarya QueenofEgyptandNaileaMarie7890for your reviews.

Monarch's Game – Written by Lover Oh Yugioh Yaoi and silvergolddragon

The group talked for a good hour while sitting in a circle around the picnic basket, Bakura barely talking as he spent most of his time glaring at Atemu.

The group had eaten all of their food and finished all of their drinks, now just talking and ignoring the glaring dark of Ryou Bakura.

Yami finally had enough. "Why do you keep glaring at Atemu?" Yami snapped at Bakura.

Bakura smirked. "I'm trying to work out how Baka Pharaoh returned. How did you meet him?" Bakura asked.

Yami blushed darkly. "I thought it was just a dream," Yami replied very softly, Bakura barely hearing him.

Bakura chuckled. "A wet dream?" Bakura asked, his smirk widening when Yami's blush darkened.

Yugi gaped at Yami with a blush. "You had a wet dream about him?!" Yugi exclaimed in shock and barely concealed anger.

Tea didn't look much better than Yugi; her face scrunched up in shock, anger, and disbelief.

Atemu noticed the girl's look.'Teana? This isn't going to end well. I think it's good that these fools live so far away and don't see Anku that often,'Atemu thought.

Yami covered his burning cheeks with his hands, bowing his head in embarrassment and shyness.

"How did Mr. Wet Dream get out of the wet dream and into reality?" Bakura asked curiously. "Can you help me retrieve Akefia?"

"Mr. Wet Dream?" Atemu asked, giving Bakura a weird look.

"Sir Sex Dream," Yami whispered, Atemu barely hearing the soft voice.

"Oh," Atemu replied, his cheeks dusting red.

"Well, how do I retrieve Akefia?" Bakura repeated, standing up in case he had to attack Atemu for answers.

Yami looked up and noticed someone approaching, a smirk forming.

Bakura gave Yami a weird look, screaming when someone suddenly walked and cupped his ass.

"Now, Now, Anku. Leave Mr. Wet Dream alone," a dark voice whispered into Bakura's ear.

"MR WET DREAM?!" Atemu shouted angrily, Yami holding Atemu back from attacking the thief.

Bakura shuddered and spun around, pulling the sneaky thief into a kiss.

"Hey! Bakura! What the hell are you doing?!" a very jealous Ryou shouted at his yami and boyfriend.

Bakura had told him about his past in Egypt with his Kkwy, but Ryou thought Akefia didn't exist in this world anymore.

Bakura moaned as Akefia forced his tongue into his mouth, Akefia reminding his pale Anku who the boss was in their little relationship that was once forbidden and is now accepted by most people.

Akefia released his light. "I'm home, and I'm never letting you go again," Akefia said.

"One problem, idiot. You are a security guard in my father's company, and you can't exactly disappear. He can't leave either since he needs his education," Atemu reminded Akefia as he stopped resisting Yami, ending up on a bright red Yami's lap.

Akefia pouted. "Spoilsport. We'll work out a way to stay together," Akefia replied as he sat down, pulling Bakura onto his lap.

"What about me?! Who is this jackass?" Ryou asked, almost shouting the first sentence in jealousy.

"Jackass?" Akefia asked. "Are you Anku's host?"

"Anku?" Yugi asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Hikari or light," Yami replied with a blush.

"Yes, Akefia. That was my host. His name is Ryou, and I have kinda been seeing him," Bakura replied with a faint blush.

Akefia looked thoughtful. "I have an interesting idea with Mr. Host," Akefia said.

"What's your idea?" Ryou asked nervously, not sure if what his Yami's Kkwy would suggest would be a good idea.

"I thought that maybe we might try a three-way sort of relationship between me, you and Anku," Akefia replied.

"I like that idea," Bakura replied with a smile.

"I'm not sure, but I might be willing to give it a go," Ryou replied nervously.

"Excellent," Akefia said as he reached over and grabbed Ryou's shirt, pulling the innocent boy over to him.

Ryou's eyes widened when Akefia's tan lips collided with his roughly, a tongue instantly trying to gain access to his mouth.

Yami blushed and pushed Atemu off of his lap, Yami slightly and shifting uncomfortably.

Atemu saw Yami tense slightly in response to a pain shooting up his spine, Yami trying to hide the pain from everyone else.

"Are you alright, Anku?" Atemu asked, whispering into Yami's ear.

Yami nodded. "I'm okay, just a little tired," Yami replied.

Atemu stayed quiet, deciding not to mention the apparent pain his pale Anku had felt.

"I think we should be going," Atemu said to the group.

Yugi looked down before his eyes lit up. "Will you guys join us for a movie tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"We have to return home first thing tomorrow," Akefia replied as he broke the kiss with Ryou so that the pale boy could breathe.

"Oh," Yugi muttered sadly.

Yami looked thoughtful. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" Yami asked.

"No, why?" Tea asked curiously.

"Maybe we can watch the movie tonight," Yami suggested, wanting to see his Hikari's amethyst eyes brighten once again like when he suggested the movie.

Yugi's eyes lit up even brighter than before. "That sounds great! Can we do it?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"I can do it," everyone but the three Bakura's replied.

"We can't. We have some 'catching up' to do," Akefia replied for his Anku and the Hikari of his Anku.

Bakura blushed lightly and smirked. "Tonight is going to be fun," Bakura said.

"I bet you won't be able to walk tomorrow," Atemu said with a smirk.

"Why no- Oh," Yugi said, realizing why midsentence and his cheeks turning bright red. "Please don't talk about that."

Akefia chuckled. "Someone hasn't had a good fuck yet," Akefia said. "If you had you would be talking like that too. Maybe you need to show this guy what it is like to be taken by a god, Atemu."

"No," Atemu growled, glaring at the thief.

"You will though. I bet you a million bucks that you will," Akefia replied. "Let's go, guys."

Atemu watched as the three snow-white haired Bakura's left.

"Let's go and watch this movie," Tea said.

"Do we have to?" Atemu asked.

"Please. For me?" Yami asked softly, giving Atemu a pleading look while looking at him in such a way and speaking so low that the others didn't hear or see what he was doing.

Atemu looked at his light and tried to resist but couldn't, sighing as his will to avoid Yugi snapped. "Alright. We can watch the damn movie," Atemu replied grumpily.

"Thank you," Yami said, turning back to the group with a smile and his usual mask.

"Let's go," Joey said as he shoved everything they had into the picnic basket, not caring one bit for neatness.

Everyone but Atemu chuckled at him and the group heading back towards Yugi's place to watch a movie.

"What are we going to watch?" Yami asked as he walked beside Yugi, Atemu walking very close to Yami so that Tea couldn't get too close to Yami.

He didn't trust her because of what Teana had done to Yami in their past, and he didn't believe the old noble's reincarnation was any better.

"Duelist Kingdom?" Joey suggested. "That way your weird look-alike can see your accomplishments."

"I already saw them," Atemu replied.

"Oh," Joey said. "I'm out of ideas."

Marik chuckled. "How about we watch NCIS?" Marik suggested.

"NCIS?" Yami asked.

"It's a show about investigating crimes, mostly murders," Marik replied.

"I want to see it," Yami replied.

"Are you sure, Yami?" Atemu asked, not wanting his Anku to be frightened by this strange show.

"I'm sure, Atemu," Yami replied.

The group arrived at Yugi's place a moment later, all of them entering and going over to the lounge room.

Yugi set up the first disk in the first season of NCIS, everyone else sitting on the couch and recliners.

Yugi sat down, and Tea sat on his lap, Atemu being the only one still standing since all other seats were taken.

"Sit down, Atemu. You are making me nervous," Tristan said.

Atemu nodded and walked over to them, picking Yami up and sitting in his place.

"Hey!" Yami exclaimed when he found himself on Atemu's lap in front of the group, blushing darkly.

/I don't mind this when we are along but why must he do this when we are with the others?/ Yami thought, not realizing that Atemu could hear his thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked when he felt Atemu shaking with laughter under him, everyone turning to look at them.

"Your mind is open to magic. I can hear your thoughts," Yugi said. "Atemu probably can too because of his magic."

Yami blushed darkly when he realized that Atemu had heard his thoughts.

"C-Can we start the show please?" Yami asked, trying to get everyone's attention off of him on Atemu's lap.

Yugi nodded and played the movie, everyone turning their attention back to the film.

TBC…

 _Please_ tell me what you think.


	8. Yami's Past

Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed my previous chapter.

Monarch's Game

 _continued by LoverofYugiohYaoi_

The next morning Yami woke up with a yawn, smiling when he found himself in a warm tan chest.

Yami shift slightly, his eyes widening when he nudged something and heard a soft moan.

Yami shift his hand to find out what he had nudged, letting out a surprised gasp when he was suddenly pinned against the bed with a smirking Atemu over him.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked nervously, moaning when Atemu ground his hips into his.

"Enjoying our free time," Atemu replied as he leant down to kiss along Yami's neck.

Yami moaned softly and tilted his head. "N-No. Yugi w-will walk in on us," Yami said.

"So? I have no problems with that," Atemu said with a smirk.

"I do," Yami said.

"We can go into the puzzle if you want," Atemu said. "No one will walk in on us in there."

Yami blushed. "No~ I like Yugi," Yami said as he tried to force Atemu off of him.

Atemu's heart broke a little and he rolled off Yami, sighing softly as he sat beside Yami with the covers over his naked body.

Yami was dressed but Atemu had stripped after tucking him into the spare bed at Yugi's place.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked worriedly as he sat up and gently started to rub Atemu's back.

"You've just changed so much since we last knew each other. You're not the same boy anymore," Atemu said before he turned to Yami. "Tell me about yourself please, Yami."

Atemu wanted to know more about his former lover so that he could fall in love with him all over again and to make Yami feel loved for who he is now instead of who he was 5000 years before.

Yami blushed lightly. "What do you want to know?" Yami asked.

"Everything," Atemu replied as he crossed his legs and gave his full attention to Yami, clearly going to actively listen to Yami.

Yami sighed. "Basically I was sealed in a puzzle for 5000 years and have trouble remembering my past. I became the King of Games in my Hikari's body and saved the world several times from the shadows. After the ceremonial dual I got my own body and became a teacher. I've been helping put my Hikari through college and I live in the bad side of town because I don't have enough money to give Yugi the life he deserves and live good enough myself. Solomon couldn't afford to help Yugi and I couldn't let Yugi's life suffer because of it when I could help him. I couldn't stay with Solomon anymore since Tea made the old man move into a retirement village so that he couldn't continue to fight to keep her away from his grandson anymore," Yami said. "I tried to keep him out but the rest of the group supported her instead of my choice. Tea convinced Yugi that it was best for Solomon while he was gone for college."

Atemu nodded as he listened to the story, smiling slightly. "That's quite an adventure. How did you end up with that jerk for a roommate?" Atemu asked.

"Well… I was looking for a cheap place that I could afford while offering Yugi the best I could. I ran into Joshua as we both were looking at the same place at the same time. We ended up talking and I thought he was a nice boy so we decided to rent the place together since neither of us could pay for it separately. Things went well," Yami said.

"When did that change?" Atemu asked with a frown.

Yami sighed. "About a month after we moved in together. His friends came over and had a massive party while I was away for an overnight stay doing a conference. When I came home the place was a complete wreck and Joshua was drunk off his ass. His friends were also there but I kicked them out. From that day onwards he became a drunk and refused to pay his half of the rent and things just got worse from there. I started having to pay for everything and I'm sure he was stealing my money to fuel his alcohol addiction. He also started hitting on me all the time which was a major annoyance. I ended up installing locks on my door to keep him out. Apparently he can still get into my room," Yami said.

"I'm glad that the prick is out of your life now," Atemu said.

"I guess," Yami said, sounding sad.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked with a frown.

"H-He was the only one who paid any attention to me… even it was negative attention," Yami said sadly as he curled up in a ball.

Atemu sighed.'That's just sad. How horrible is it that someone like him was the only person that Yami has attention from?'Atemu thought sadly as he pulled Yami onto his lap.

"I promise that you will never have to rely on an asshole to have the attention that you deserve," Atemu promised as he gently rubbed Yami's arms.

"Really?" Yami asked as he looked up at Atemu, looking so vulnerable just like he did when Atemu first met him.

"Really, Yami," Atemu replied with a smile.

Yami smiled and snuggled into Atemu's chest, resisting an old habit to suck his thumb that he still hadn't kicked yet.

Atemu gently kissed Yami's head, happy to have Yami in his arms again.

Yami sat up straight and was no longer leaning against Atemu's chest when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Atemu called out, pouting when Yami climbed off of his lap.

Yugi peaked into the room before he entered the room. "How was your night?" Yugi asked as he walked over to the bed, sitting beside Yami.

"It was good," Yami said with a smile.

"So, Yami. What have you been doing with yourself? Have you got anyone yet?" Yugi asked as he sat facing Yami.

"I'm teaching kids and I don't have anyone yet," Yami replied, feeling like he couldn't talk to Yugi like he could with Atemu.

He felt he couldn't let his charge/hikari know about the truth of his life and with Atemu he felt he could be as carefree as he wanted.

"Do you like your work?" Yugi asked curiously as he wiggled closer to Yami.

"Y-Yes," Yami replied as he shifted away from Yugi, blushing when he bumped into Atemu's leg.

"That's great!" Yugi exclaimed and used the excuse to hug Yami.

Yami tensed under the hold and leant against Atemu, Atemu feeling his little one shaking and he looked fearful.

Yugi pulled back when he noticed the shaking, a worried frown on his face. "W-Why are you shaking?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say that Yami had a rather traumatic experience. It's probably best that Yami doesn't get touched or hugged for a while," Atemu said as he pulled Yami onto his lap.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "How come I can't touch him but you can touch him and hold him and all that?" Yugi asked semi coldly.

Atemu smirked. "Let's just say that for some random reason that Yami doesn't understand he feels safe with me. Safe like nothing can hurt him while in my arms," Atemu replied.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am? Why would he feel that?" Yugi asked, jealousy written all over his posture.

Yami blushed lightly. "It's true, Yugi. I feel strangely safe when in his arms and I don't understand why but anyone else touching me makes me scared," Yami said softly, looking down in shame that he couldn't even touch his Hikari at the moment.

"Are you alright, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"He feels bad that he can't stand being touched. Especially since he can't stand you touching him," Atemu said, Yami blushing darkly at that.

"Oh… I don't blame you for whatever happened, Yami," Yugi said as he came over to Yami, resisting the urge to touch or hug his Yami.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi, trying to keep himself from freaking out at the touch as Yugi hugged him back.

"Don't force yourself to touch me," Yugi said, enjoying the hold but he didn't want to make Yami suffer.

"I-I'll be okay," Yami said as he buried his face into Yugi's neck, repeating in his head that it was just Yugi and that Yugi wouldn't hurt him like Joshua had done.

Yami smelt something and pulled back, looking a little sick. "Have you been drinking?" Yami asked as he placed a hand over his mouth.

"No," Yugi asked with a frown.

"You stink of alcohol," Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Tea must have made me smell like alcohol last night during ou-"

"That's enough, Yugi. We get it," Atemu said. "You should go for a shower before you make Yami sick."

Yugi was confused. "I don't understand. What would make him sick?" Yugi asked.

"The smell is linked to what happened," Atemu said.

Yugi's eyes widened and he nodded. "Sorry, Yami," Yugi said as he climbed off the bed and quickly went to go for a shower.

TBC…


	9. Lemon Warning

Thank you to everyone that has read this story and thank you to all that have reviewed.

Very sorry for the delay.

Lemon in this chapter – Yami x Atemu

Skip if uncomfortable with boy x boy love making!!!

Please give Lover of Yugioh Yoai some love for continuing this story through her hard times that have yet to finish.

Monarch's Game

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami's waist after Yugi had shut their bedroom door, frowning worriedly when he noticed that Yami was shaking and looked zoned out.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Atemu asked worriedly.

Yami jumped and turned to Atemu, tears in his eyes. "W-What did you say?" Yami asked.

Atemu's eyes softened. "Did you relive it?" Atemu asked softly.

Yami looked down, nodded sadly.

Atemu sighed softly and rubbed the back of Yami's neck. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Atemu asked.

Yami blushed lightly and rested his head on Atemu's chest. "Make me forget it all," Yami mumbled.

Atemu smirked. "I can do that if you truly want to," Atemu said.

Yami looked up at him with an innocent look. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

Atemu chuckled softly and leant down, giving Yami a gentle kiss on the lips.

Yami gasped, his cheeks turning bright red.

Atemu took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Yami's mouth, gently mapping out the warm cavern.

Yami moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the kiss.

Atemu purred and started exploring Yami's body, taking note of all places that made Yami shudder and moan.

Lemon Start

Yami broke the kiss and tried to cover himself when Atemu made his clothes disappear.

"W-Where did m-my clothes go?" Yami asked shyly, looking very embarrassed.

Atemu chuckled softly, unable to resist looking over Yami's pale form.

"Don't look at me!" Yami cried, trying to pull the blanket over his form.

Atemu chuckled and sent the blankets away as well, leaning down to gently kiss along Yami's neck.

Yami shivered and moaned softly, unconsciously tilting his head to the side.

Atemu chuckled softly, running his hands up Yami's sides as he shifted to straddle Yami's hips.

Yami blushed darkly, arching with a loud moan when Atemu rocked on his member.

Atemu chuckled softly and sucked on a pleasure spot on Yami's neck, moving his hands to play with Yami's barely developed breasts.

Yami bit his hand, trying not to be too loud since there was others in the house.

Atemu muttered a spell before he pulled the hand away from Yami's mouth. "I want to hear your sounds, Habibi," Atemu said with a smile, gently kissing Yami again.

'Habibi? Why does that name sound so familiar?'Yami wondered, crying out when Atemu ground against his member even harder.'I don't care. This feels amazing.'

Atemu broke the kiss and shifted down, taking one of Yami's nipples into his mouth.

Yami gasped and arched, moaning loudly.

Atemu licked and sucked the nipple, wiggling one hand under Yami so that he could play with Yami's ass.

Yami blushed again and tangled his hand in Atemu's hair.

Atemu turned his attention to the second nipple once the first one was hard, moving his hand to play with the abandoned nipple.

Yami moaned again, feeling so much better already.

Atemu started to plant butterfly kisses all over Yami's chest and stomach once the second nipple was hard, sucking on pleasure points that he had noticed earlier.

By the time he had kissed all over Yami's torso Yami was shaking in pleasure and very hard, begging for Atemu to stop teasing him.

Atemu placed his hands on Yami's hips and leant down, taking the tip of the member into his mouth.

Yami cried out in pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly as Atemu sucked and licked the tip of his member.

Atemu started to take more and more of Yami's member into his mouth, licking the sides as he went.

Atemu slipped one finger inside Yami's pussy, wiggling it around while he took the length into his mouth.

Yami moaned and blushed darkly, not sure if he liked the finger but the heat around his member distracted him from the weird feeling.

Atemu stopped once Yami was fully sheathed in his mouth, sucking hard as he slipped a second finger inside Yami.

Yami whimpered softly, a loud moan escaping him when Atemu started to bob his head on his member.

Atemu kept bobbing his head as he wiggled his two fingers inside Yami.

"Atemu!" Yami shouted, his back arching off the bed when Atemu's fingers brushed something inside of him.

Atemu smirked around the member in his mouth, aiming for that spot with each thrust of his fingers.

Yami gripped his hair, shaking in pleasure.

Atemu started to scissor his fingers apart but Yami was in too much pleasure to notice.

Atemu let Yami's member go and shifted up to kiss Yami, adding a third finger.

Yami moaned, enjoying the slight pain and pleasure that came with the added finger and kiss.

Atemu broke the kiss. "Do you feel ready for the next part?" Atemu asked, removing his fingers from Yami.

Yami gulped and nodded nervously, looking slightly scared.

"It's alright if you don't feel ready for this," Atemu said, gently rubbing Yami's hips.

Yami shook his head and blushed. "I-It's alright… Go ahead," Yami said, shifting to grip the sheets.

Atemu smiled and made his clothes disappear before he slipped between Yami's legs, lining himself up at Yami's entrance.

Yami jumped slightly when he felt the member against his opening, blushing darkly.

"Are you alright?" Atemu asked worriedly.

Yami nodded. "S-Sorry, Atemu," Yami said, looking away from Atemu in embarrassment.

"Do you want me to continue?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. Please continue," Yami replied.

Atemu nodded with a smile and slowly started to enter Yami, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside Yami.

Yami wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, trying to adjust to the surprisingly large size of Atemu's manhood.

"So big," Yami mumbled.

Atemu blushed lightly and gently rubbed Yami's sides. "Sorry, Anku," Atemu whispered in Yami's ear, gently sucking on Yami's neck as he waited for Yami to adjust to his size.

Yami shifted his hips slightly after he thought he was reach, gasping and arching when the member inside of him nudged his special spot.

"Ready?" Atemu asked as he sat up a little more.

Yami nodded. "I-I'm ready," Yami said. "Just please be gentle."

"Of course," Atemu said with a smile, starting to move slowly and gently inside Yami.

Yami moaned and held onto Atemu tightly, loving the feeling of slowly being filled by the thick member.

Atemu smiled and made a harder thrust to see if he could, smirking when Yami cried out and arched his back.

"Again!" Yami cried, loving the feeling that the hard thrust had caused.

"Gladly," Atemu replied, starting a slow but hard pace directly into Yami's special spot.

Yami cried out with each thrust, tightening on Atemu's member. "Faster," Yami pleaded, sounding desperate.

Atemu chuckled softly and started moving faster, groaning softly as he felt Yami tighten on him.

Atemu smirked and used his magic to form a toy in Yami's ass that moved at the same time as his thrusts and vibrated like on high.

Yami screamed in pleasure, loving he feel of having both his holes filled.

Atemu's magic made it so the stretching of Yami's ass muscles didn't hurt, meaning that Yami only felt pleasure from the toy.

"A-Atemu! I-I can't h-hold it!" Yami cried, tightening on the member as he almost broke and came.

Atemu smiled and grasped Yami's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Yami whimpered, trying not to cum yet.

Atemu leant down, kissing Yami on the lips as he moved even faster.

Yami shuddered and tensed, clamping down on Atemu's member as he came on their chests and stomachs.

Atemu moaned and kept thrusting into Yami's sensitive body, releasing deep inside Yami a good five minutes later.

Yami shuddered and moaned, blushing when Atemu collapsed on his chest.

Lemon End

"Th-Thank you, Atemu," Yami said with a blush.

"Hmm… For what?" Atemu asked, shifting them so that he was on his back, Yami was on his chest and he was still in Yami.

The toy in Yami's bottom was still vibrating on high and making the boy shiver every once in a while.

"For distracting me from that memory," Yami replied, blushing lightly.

Atemu smiled and kissed Yami's head. "I'd gladly do it again," Atemu said, making the blankets return and cover their naked and joined forms.

Yami blushed even darker, hiding his face in Atemu's tan chest.

Atemu gently stroked Yami's hair. "Sleep, Habibi," Atemu whispered.

Yami nodded tiredly, hugging Atemu as he drifted off to sleep.

Atemu smiled and rested his hand on Yami's stomach.'Please let us have a young one soon. Just like we always wanted,'Atemu though, hoping that the gods would finally give them their family.

"Sweet dreams, Angel," Atemu whispered to Yami, gently shifting out from under Yami and off the bed.

He left Yami in bed and made his clothes return to on his body before he left the room, deciding to talk to Yugi.

TBC…

Please tell me what you think


	10. Chat with an Idiot

_Thank you to everyone that has read this story and thank you to all that have reviewed._ _Very sorry for the delay._ _I hope silvergolddragon doesn't mind me continuing it now._

 **Monarch's Game**

 ** _Warning unfiltered Atemu (language)_**

Atemu walked down to the lounge.

He stopped and frowned when he heard Tea with Yugi.

"Come on, Yugi. Quit being a stubborn monkey and let's get hopping like bunnies. Didn't you want that baby?" Tea asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that Atemu was familiar with.

'Oh my Ra. That bitch is so much like Teana! Can I kill her now?' Atemu thought to himself, peaking into the room just so that he could glare at Tea.

/No. Don't kill my Hikari's girlfriend/

Atemu blinked, surprised to hear his Habibi's voice in his head.

/Habibi? When did you learn to use the mind link?/ Atemu asked.

He chuckled softly when he heard a soft snore in his head, Yami mumbling something about protecting the whore that had taken his love's heart.

Atemu wasn't as cheerful about the last part, but he didn't care at this point.

"Um… Is someone there?" Yugi called, pushing Tea away.

"No one is here, Yugi. Come on. Fuck me like I imagine Yami would," Tea said, a hand coming to her mouth the moment her sentence ended.

"Get fucked, Teana," Atemu said as he walked into the room.

"That's what I'm trying to do. Will you do it since Yugi won't?" Tea asked, really horny since Yami had rocked up.

"Hell no!" Atemu replied. "Yugi, dump this bitch and let's go talk."

"I'm not dumping her," Yugi said softly.

"She just admitted to fantasizing about your yami, and you refuse to dump the slut? Even after she just asked another man to fuck her in front of you?" Atemu asked. "What the fuck does Yami see in you?"

Yugi blushed and looked down, the last part not registering in Yugi's brain.

"Well? The answer," Atemu said.

"Give me time to think about it," Yugi replied.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Piss off, Teana. I need to talk to Yugi alone," Atemu said.

"I'm not leaving until I've been fucked," Tea said, crossing her arms.

Atemu glared at her, the shadows starting to circle his form.

Tea gulped and shrunk back slightly, trying to hide her fear of the shadows.

"Get out!" Atemu shouted when the girl didn't move, his eyes starting to glow.

Tea screamed and ran out of the room, running straight down the road.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at his girl. "After everything we have been through she is terrified of a little shiny eye," Yugi said, shaking his head slightly.

Atemu chuckled. "She always was an idiot," Atemu said.

"How would you know?" Yugi asked, turning to face the tan man that his yami was very close to.

"Have a seat, and we can talk," Atemu said, gesturing to the couch.

Yugi nodded and took a seat. 'He's surprisingly civil. What's gotten into him?' Yugi wondered.

"The true question is what have I gotten into? You should know the answer already," Atemu replied with a smirk.

Yugi blinked and blushed darkly. "You had sex with Yami, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

Atemu chuckled and tapped his nose.

"How did you even know what I was thinking?" Yugi asked.

"It went through your link with Yami, and I could access it through my link with Yami," Atemu replied.

Yugi nodded. "Um… Weren't you going to explain how you know how Tea is?" Yugi asked.

"I knew her 5,000 years ago when she was a girl named Teana. Now, we have something significant to discuss that doesn't involve that whore," Atemu replied.

Yugi frowned but nodded, wishing Atemu didn't rush over Teana so fast.

He didn't want to bother the still slightly angry king at this point though.

Atemu smirked and slapped Yugi.

"What the fuck?!" Yugi shouted, a hand rising to his bruising cheek.

"You deserve a lot more than that for what you did to Yami," Atemu replied.

"What did I do?!" Yugi shouted.

"You hurt Yami more than you would ever know," Atemu replied with a glare.

"I didn't do anything to him," Yugi said, confused by what Atemu meant.

"Bull shit. Because of you, he was living with a drunken thief and constantly hit on in the dark side of Domino City. He barely had enough food to sustain himself too," Atemu growled.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"To make things worse, the drunken lout raped Yami and not even a day later you send him the picture of everyone happy without him!" Atemu replied.

Yugi paled, starting to feel a little sick. "Please stop," Yugi pleaded. "I-I understand now."

"Good," Atemu said. "Now… What are you going to do about it?"

"I-I don't know," Yugi replied.

Atemu sighed and rubbed his head. "Do you want me to tell you what to do?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded. "If you don't mind," Yugi replied.

Atemu nodded. "Dump the whore and keep her as far away from Yami as possible. Quit being a lazy dick and pay for your damn college. Talk to Yami and reconnect with him. Don't tell him that I had told you any of this," Atemu said.

Yugi scratched his head. "Do I have to dump Tea? I've only wanted to date her since middle school," Yugi said.

Atemu glared at Yugi. "You are an idiot," Atemu said, looking at Yugi like he was talking to the biggest idiot in the world.

Yugi sighed. "Why can't I be happy? Even if she does sleep around?" Yugi asked.

"That is not happiness. Don't you remember what it was like when you and Yami were together? That was happiness," Atemu said.

Yugi looked down sadly, agreeing that he was happier with Yami. "But I like Tea," Yugi protested.

"You like Yami even more. I can see it in your eyes and the way you act while around my Anku," Atemu said.

"I'm not gay," Yugi growled.

Atemu gave Yugi a confused, clueless look.

"Gay is when someone likes the same sex," Yugi said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "You are gay. The part of Yami's soul within you has made you this way," Atemu said. "The portion of Yami's soul in your soul makes you his soul mate."

Yugi's eyes softened when he saw the sadness and hurt in Atemu's eyes. "You love him, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't remember our love, and he loves you now," Atemu said sadly.

Yugi pulled Atemu into a hug, ignoring the way Atemu tensed. "Cry if you have to. No one will judge you," Yugi said.

"Pharaoh's don't cry," Atemu said.

"That was five thousand years ago. Times have changed, and so has the view on crying," Yugi replied.

Atemu sighed. "I wish Yami remembered what we had," Atemu said.

Yugi bit his lip for a moment before he started to talk, "How did you and Yami fall in love five thousand years ago?"

"It was an arranged marriage. He and i didn't have the same views on people, Yami was too trusting being three years younger than me until an incident. I saved him from a jealous princess named Vivian that tried to have him whipped to death for 'stealing' a piece of her jewelry," Atemu replied.

Yugi hummed. "Let's not recreate that one. How about I help you recapture Yami's heart?" Yugi suggested.

Atemu looked up at Yugi with a frown. "What do you expect in return?" Atemu asked.

"You stop interfering in mine and Tea's relationship," Yugi said.

Atemu rolled his eyes and pulled away from Yugi's chest. "I would rather die. I don't want that sadistic bitch anywhere near my Anku," Atemu said. "If you stay with her then I will keep Yami as far away as possible. I'll make it so that you never see him again."

Yugi sighed. "Wow. Go from one extreme to the other," Yugi muttered to himself.

"I think we're done. I'm going to check on Yami while you think about what you want to do," Atemu said, standing up and heading for Yami's room.

Yugi gaped at Atemu and sighed, leaning back in his chair as he thought about if he preferred Yami or Tea.

At this point, it was looking like he was going to go with Tea, even after what Atemu had told him Yami had been through.

If he got a job to put himself through college, then Yami would, be in a better place, and he wouldn't, have to worry about Yami being raped again.

Atemu walked into the room and climbed into bed beside Yami, holding the boy close to his chest.

Yami rested his head on Atemu's chest, a hand wrapping around Atemu's waist.

Atemu smiled. "Are you okay, Anku?" Atemu asked.

"Mhm… Tummy feel funny," Yami mumbled in his sleep.

Atemu frowned and rested his hand on Yami's stomach, using his magic to see if he could identify the problem.

He smiled when he sensed Yami's body preparing to release an egg once again like it did every month.

"Soon we'll be able to have our baby," Atemu said softly, kissing Yami's head.

"Can't pay for Baby," Yami mumbled, moving closer so that he was almost lying on top of Atemu.

Atemu chuckled. "No need to worry," Atemu said, rubbing Yami's back softly.

Yami hummed softly, a soft snore escaping him.

TBC…

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
